Melhor Não Se Envolver
thumb|left|400px Viajando pela Rodovia Presidente Dutra recentemente, vi escrito na traseira de um caminhão tanque: “Melhor não se envolver”. Achei a frase muito interessante e ela logo me levou a pensar em várias coisas sobre o relacionamento humano. Especialmente sobre o conceito de desligamento afetivo com amor. O que é isso? Desligamento afetivo com amor é um comportamento trabalhado nos grupos Al-Anon, e talvez em outros. Este grupo ajuda as pessoas que têm familiares e/ou amigos alcoólicos e que sentem que precisam de ajuda para lidar com a situação, pois geralmente lidar com um alcoólico na ativa (que está bebendo sem controle) é muito difícil. E um dos grandes desafios neste contexto da convivência com um dependente do álcool, é manter a serenidade. O conceito de desligamento afetivo com amor, justamente ensina como fazer isto. Ou seja, orienta como é possível você ficar sereno(a), mesmo tendo uma pessoa importante em sua vida que mora com você, ou em outra casa, que cria confusões variadas por causa da bebida alcoólica. Mas podemos aplicar os conceitos do desligamento afetivo com amor para outras situações na vida sem ser ligadas ao alcoolismo. Por exemplo, há pessoas ranzinzas, que parece que sempre querem uma discussão, uma polêmica, elas parece que querem ter razão ao invés de ser felizes. Discutem por besteira, implicam com o vizinho por qualquer coisa minúscula, não conseguem viver em paz consigo mesmas e, talvez por isso, vivem tensas, reclamando. Como conviver com uma pessoa assim e ter serenidade? Só se você aplicar o conceito de desligamento afetivo com amor. Como? Primeiro de tudo você tem que dar dois passos para trás neste relacionamento com esta pessoa contundente, e olhar a situação como um expectador. Pois se permanecer na simbiose, “embolado(a)” com ela, se entrar na discussão, você perde a serenidade e mantém o jogo neurótico da pessoa reclamona. Dar dois passos para trás, envolve (1)aceitar certa solidão, porque você terá que conviver consigo mesmo com consciência da situação (o que é diferente de estar ou mergulhado nela e cego), envolve também (2)olhar a outra pessoa objetivamente como alguém com problemas nesta área comportamental (ela não consegue ter serenidade) e que, portanto, neste aspecto (talvez não em outros) não é a pessoa com quem você gostaria de se relacionar (difícil admitir isto, não é?), e (3)evitar cair nas armadilhas da manutenção do “nervosismo” dela. Treine pensar e dizer para si mesmo: “Se esta pessoa ‘precisa’ estar discutindo ou reclamando cada dia de coisas variadas, não vou me envolver com isto. Não vou deixar que ela tire minha serenidade! Vou ouvir, ficar calado(a), tentar empatizar, talvez dizer, “puxa!”, “nossa!”, “ah! é?”, sem entrar na questão. Quando ela começar o bombardeio vou só dizer isso (“puxa!”, “nossa!”, “caramba!”, etc.), e se ela insistir na “conversa polêmica”, vou dizer, com calma, serenidade e firmeza: ‘Olha, eu preciso fazer outra coisa agora, me dá licencinha, depois a gente pode continuar falando disto, está bem?’” E vá saindo com um sorriso na face sem exagero (senão a pessoa vai achar que você está rindo dela). Isto é um exemplo de desligamento afetivo com amor. Você ouviu a pessoa, ficou ali um tempo com ela, mas como percebeu que ela estava vivendo e repetindo o “vício” que ela tem de ser polêmica, você decidiu, sabiamente (e agindo com justiça e misericórdia para consigo), sair daquela situação na qual não tem que permanecer, seja quem for a pessoa com quem você estiver lidando. Amar também envolve cortar os abusos, colocar limites para atitudes neuróticas dos familiares (ou outras pessoas), não entrar no jogo doentio de outra pessoa que não quer se tratar, não quer mudar, ou diz que quer, mas vive adiando fazer o que ajudaria a melhorar, talvez porque nem mesmo reconheça (humildemente, plenamente) que tem problemas (vive na negação). Então: Melhor não se envolver, e viver a vida que Deus quer que você viva. A qual, com certeza, não é uma vida neurótica. Você não deve prender sua vida por causa de uma pessoa que pode parecer querer ficar estagnada no comportamento doentio. Melhor não se envolver na doença dela, e seguir adiante, e viver. Isto não significa abandoná-la, tratá-la mal, mas simplesmente não compartilhar com este lado doentio dela, entendendo que você não criou isto, não pode controlar isto e não pode curar isto. Viva e deixe viver, e para isto, em muitas situações, o melhor é não se envolver. Autor: Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza, médico psiquiatra e psicoterapeuta, membro da Associação Brasileira de Psiquiatria, membro da American Psychosomatic Society, consultor psiquiatra da revista Vida & Saúde onde mantém coluna mensal, professor de Saúde Mental, visitante, do College of Health Evangelism e "Institute of Medical Ministry" do Wildwood Lifestyle Center and Hospital, Estados Unidos, Diretor Médico do Portal Natural, autor dos livros "Casamento: o que é isso?" e "Consultório Psicológico". Autor: Dr. César Vasconcelos Fonte: http://www.portalnatural.com.br